Ron, observador
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Ron era observador y estratega, por naturaleza.


_**Ron, observador**_

_**Por Dulzura Letal**_

_**Los personajes, los lugares y el universo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo sólo me entretengo un rato con ellos.**_

_**Slash Harry/Draco**_

_**Miradas**_

_**Malfoy**_

_**1.**_

La primera vez que Ron Weasley notó la mirada de Malfoy, fue en los funerales.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, y todos se retiraron, Harry permaneció en silencio, contemplando las tumbas.

Ron se había quedado atrás, acompañándolo sin incomodarlo. Y allí, Draco Malfoy pareció surgir del gris de la tarde, enfundado en una túnica negra y más pálido que nunca. Creyó que el hurón se acercaría a Harry –esa pareció ser su intención inicial-, pero interrumpió sus pasos a mitad de camino.

Desde su sitio, Ron podía verlo, en diagonal; con la varita en la mano, esperó el ataque que nunca llegó. Y entonces la vio, la mirada de anhelo de Malfoy.

**2.**

La segunda vez, fue en una fotografía, en el Quibbler. Era una imagen mágica pequeña, dentro de una gran crónica sobre los juicios a los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

'_**Draco Malfoy, libre gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter'**_ decía el epígrafe. El mago de la fotografía, de pie, escuchó la sentencia y levantó la vista, buscacándolo a él, al responsable, a Harry.

Incrédulo, Ron volvió a ver ese anhelo, pero inmerso en gratitud y calidez.

**Harry**

**1.**

La primera vez que Ron notó que la mirada de Harry Potter se centraba en Draco Malfoy, fue cuando él mismo sufría el dolor de la pérdida de su hermano, y duró apenas un par de segundos.

Los Malfoy se arracimaban en un rincón del comedor, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, los Aurores los trasladarían a las celdas del Ministerio. Cuando entró al gran salón, la mirada de Harry buscó, y buscó, y Ron estuvo a punto de indicarle que su familia estaba en la enfermería, creyendo que la búsqueda terminaría en Ginny; sin embargo, la mirada de alivio descansó en Draco Malfoy.

**2.**

La segunda vez, fue en el estrado, casi al final de su declaración a favor del hurón saltarín. Desde su asiento, en las filas de atrás, en la corte del Wizengamot, oyó perfectamente la voz clara de Harry.

'..._y cuando los Mortífagos que ocupaban su casa, con el mismísimo Voldemort, le pidieron que me reconociera..._' Y Ronald Weasley presenció la mirada de Harry, cargada de algo parecido a la gratitud, pero más cercano a la admiración, y oyó el punto final que aseguró la libertad del heredero Malfoy: _**'...Draco Malfoy no me delató.'**_

**dhdhdhdhdhd**

**Los gestos**

**Malfoy**

**1.**

Ron tuvo deseos de rechazar la mano, pero el distintivo de Premio Anual que lucía sobre el pecho le recordó que debía dar el ejemplo y era muy importante que la aceptara. Además, Malfoy parecía sincero.

-Acepto tus disculpas-. Dijo, estrechando la mano.

-Gracias-.

Harry, a unos pasos de distancia, observaba la escena con una expresión de orgullo. En otro momento, Ron se hubiese sentido el único destinatario, ahora, juraría que también lo era Malfoy.

**2.**

Allí estaba, otra vez.

Se había disculpado con Hermione.

Ron se preguntaba cómo habría sido su disculpa con Harry. Su amigo no había hecho más que mencionárselo al pasar...

Con un encantamiento silenciador, Ron se acercó un poco más a la figura oscura, parada delante de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, y escuchó:

'_...Usted sabe cómo es cuando uno no puede estar con la persona que ama, me imagino que amar a su 'persona' debe haber sido más doloroso que para mi...perdone mi franqueza pero no se compara con mi Har_- Giró, asustado porque estuvo a punto de decir 'Harry', no vio a nadie. -_Bueno, Dumbledore, la semana que viene vuelvo a contarle como nos fue con el examen de ingreso...hasta luego..'._

**Harry**

**1.**

Una vez más, Ginny demostró su inteligencia, liberándose a ella misma y a Harry, de una relación cargada de demasiadas expectativas ajenas.

Ron se enteró de la ruptura de labios de Harry, y decidió –como buen estratega que era-, abrirle la puerta a futuras opciones.

Palmeándole la espalda, dijo: -Creo que es lo mejor, Harry. Ahora tendrás oportunidad de conocer a muchas chicas y chicos en la universidad... Tal vez alguno te pique el interés...- Y, a propósito, agregó, antes de salir del dormitorio y dejarlo para que rumiara lo que acababa de darle-. -O alguno que ya conoces, ¿quién sabe?

**2.**

Estaban en las Tres Escobas, los tres, como años antes; cuando entraron George y Lee.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, enormes, cuando presenció una de las escenas a las que la pareja tenía acostumbrada a la familia Weasley. La mano de George cubrió la de Lee sobre la mesa; Lee buscó la mirada angustiada de su pelirrojo y le sonrió, la pena pareció desvanecerse de la expresión de George...sólo fue un segundo. Suficiente para que la mirada de Harry se llenara de melancolía.

**Las palabras**

**Malfoy**

**1.**

-Weasley, ¿juegas una partida?

**2.**

-Mi padre trabajó activamente contra Potter, Blaise.

-¿Y qué, por eso no puedes aceptar que te gusta?

-Por eso no se le ocurriría fijarse en mi.

**Harry**

**1.**

-¿Sabías que Zabini es homosexual?

Ron lo miró extrañado, pero agradeció la ocasión de aliviar la carga de su amigo. –En realidad, ha tenido relaciones con chicas, también.

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Lavender me contó, el año pasado, que era novio de Greengrass...¿Para los muggles es importante si a alguien sólo le atraen los hombres o las mujeres?

Desconcertado, Harry se refirió a los muggles que él conocía. –A muchos sí, hay gente que no tolera a los homosexuales-

-¡Qué ridículo!

-¿A los magos no?

-¡No, Harry! Has visto cuánto bien se hacen Lee y George...creo que terminarán casados, cuando mi hermano se anime a hacer la pregunta...Mi tío Gideon estaba casado con el tío Marcus, el que tú conociste en el verano. Las Patil tienen padres varones, ¡Dumbledore estuvo comprometido con Grindewald!

-¿Dumbledore...?- Preguntó Harry, en voz muy baja.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Cada vez me gusta más el mundo mágico...- Comentó, sonriendo.

Ron se preguntó muy seriamente, qué otras cosas tendría guardadas su amigo en su interior y cuánto de la influencia negativa de sus tíos muggles seguiría siendo causa de sufrimiento.

**2.**

-¿Vienes a Hogsmeade con nosotros, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No, quedé con Malfoy para preparar el trabajo de Transformaciones.

-¿Justo hoy, compañero?

Harry sonrió. –No importa. No me molesta, y parece que a él le gusta tener la biblioteca para él solo...- Sonrió, con la misma melancolía.

**Las acciones**

**Malfoy**

**1.**

-He decidido presentarme para el examen de ingreso a la Academia de Medimagia de San Mungo...¿tú decidiste entrar a la Aurores?

Harry levantó la vista y esos preciosos ojos grises le sonrieron. Tragó saliva y tartamudeó.

-N-no, todavía no...No estoy seguro.

Draco lo observó un momento y notó la incomodidad de Harry. –No fue mi intención molest-

-¡No me molestas, al contrario!- Dudó un momento y continuó. –Me cuesta decidirme porque me gustaría estudiar Leyes...

-¿Te gustaría ser abogado? Siempre creí que te gustaba la acción...

-¡Exactamente! Me gusta la acción, por eso no me termino de decidir-. Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no empiezas en la Academia de Aurores?, y si no te gusta, el año próximo te pasas a estudiar Derecho...tienes todo el tiempo del mundo...Harry.

**2.**

-¡Tomarás el examen conmigo, Harry! Supongo que debo agradecerle a Hermione...- Ron, radiante, abrazó a su amigo.

-No, fue Draco...fue Draco.

**Harry**

**1.**

Harry Potter llevaba ya más de diez minutos mirando fíjamente una hoja de pergamino.

-¿Te enteraste de que habrá un baile de graduación?- Preguntó Ron.

Sobresaltado, Harry apoyó la mano sobre el pecho. –Sí...

-Deberías invitar a Malfoy...

La cabeza de Harry giró tan rápido que se mareó. -...¿Q-qué dijiste? Creo que oí mal...

Ron sonrió, y repitió. -Deberías invitar a Malfoy, es hora de que tengas a alguien, Harry-. Levantó la mano. -Espera, no niegues nada...- Cerró el libro y suspiró. -Dale una oportunidad...si no funciona, bueno, lo habrás intentado, ¿no crees? Piénsalo, Harry.

Ron miró a Hermione de reojo. -Ya no somos niños.

-Sí...pero él no está interesado...

Ron resopló y volvió a la carga. –Pregúntale.

**2.**

Se estaban evitando. Era obvio. Ron sacudió la cabeza.

Los dos eran testarudos, pero él los comprendía, a los dos.

**Harry y Draco**

La noche de la fiesta de graduación terminó de la manera perfecta para Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger dijo que sí, que se casaría con él, en un par de años...

Y, desde los enormes ventanales de la entrada de Hogwarts, observó cómo su amigo del alma, Harry Potter, caminaba de la mano de Draco Malfoy por la orilla del lago.

-¡Vamos, Harry, bésalo de una vez!- Exclamó, exasperado. Su prometida, rió, por lo bajo.

La pareja del lago se detuvo, frente a frente, la mano derecha del chico de anteojos acarició la mejilla del rubio y se inclinó. El beso tuvo toda la carga de ansiedad de ser el primero, y el alivio, porque después hubo miles que le siguieron...

Y, sí Ronald Weasley podía felicitarse, era un excelente observador.

**Fin. **

_**Dulzura letal, 11 de marzo de 2.012**_


End file.
